


Patience

by bloodstainedgold (cisquexlily)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, No pronouns used for the Reader, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, cursing, god-awful luck, lots of clumsy shit, reader also doesn't care what gender her soulmate could be, reader could be any gender, soulmate!AU, the troubles of the soulmate!AU, vaelawrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisquexlily/pseuds/bloodstainedgold
Summary: When everyone in the world has the first words their soulmate will say to them appear on their skin at eighteen, you were cursed with words you heard on a weekly basis. As the years went by you grew indifferent to them, until one day – after hearing them and replying – you get a shocked reaction.





	Patience

               On the night before your eighteenth birthday, you waited eagerly until the clock turned over to midnight. You had been waiting for this day ever since you were a child, and as you got closer and closer to this day you felt your anticipation grow. You watched the clock intently, your heart beating faster every time the second hand ticked.

_11:59:57_

_I wonder what the handwriting will look like._

_11:59:58_

_I hope they don’t turn up on my back._

_11:59:59_

_What if nothing happens?_

_12:00:00_

               For a second, you felt nothing, but then a warm feeling appeared on your forearm. You pulled off your jacket in an instant and watched the words form. They became clear after a few moments, and the warmth dissipated. As you read the words, your excitement turned into dismay and you felt your eyes water. You knew that some people were bound to end up with commonly used words, but did you have to be among them?

               Winding down your forearm in slightly cramped, neat handwriting were the words ‘I’m so sorry’.

-:-:-:-:-:-

               The first time you heard them, you felt a little spark of excitement despite the hot liquid – you inhaled; coffee – running down your chest. The pretty, long-haired brunette sporting a similar stain on her top to yours cursed and dropped the paper cup in shock.

               “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” She was clearly appalled and started rummaging in her bag. “I’m sure I have some tissues with me, give me a second.”

               You smiled, though she couldn’t see it. “Don’t worry about it, my apartment is only a few minutes away. If you want I can lend you a clean shirt?”

               She stopped her rummaging and smiled at you. “No, it’s fine, I have a change of clothes where I’m heading.” She paused and looked at the stain on your chest. “Are you sure you don’t want the tissue? It might stain.”

               “I’ve never been very attached to this shirt, I don’t mind.” You said.

               “Alright, if you say so. I better get going, I’ll be late otherwise.”

               “Of course. Good luck with the stain.”

               “You too!” She yelled back, already walking away.

               You sighed and continued back to your apartment. Though you expected nothing, a part of you was still disappointed.

-:-:-:-:-:-

               You entertained yourself by counting how many time you heard the words from people that weren’t your soulmates. When you were at 78, you met a handsome man that accidentally bumped into you. He stopped and said those three words that you had grown tired of, yet when he said them they sounded a lot more enjoyable. Your breath caught. Was this finally him? You chose your words carefully, trying to think of something distinctive.

               “Don’t panic, you didn’t leave a scratch.” When he didn’t have any significant reaction to your response, your spirits lowered.

               “Good,” He said, smiled, and walked away. You watched him leave, hoping for a late realisation and for him to run back but nothing of the sort happened.

               “Fuck,” You cursed, fighting the urge to hit something. Were you ever going to find your soulmate?

-:-:-:-:-:-

               Once you passed 100, you grew more doubtful by the day. You were sure you were simply never going to meet your soulmate. And then you did.

               You didn’t get the same spark of excitement from when you had coffee spilt on you by the girl, or the feeling that he was different, that he could be the one like with the man who bumped into you. It was just, a feeling of content.

               You were looking for an energy drink your friend had assured you was strong enough to keep you awake all night; you were set on staying awake to work through the mountain of tasks you managed to build up and there weren’t enough hours in the day to do so. You walked past isle after isle, not paying enough attention to stop yourself from walking straight into someone. You lost your balance and dropped the basket in your hands, and would’ve fallen with it if it weren’t for the strong grip on your shoulder.

               “I’m so sorry,” The man in front of you said sincerely. “I wasn't focused on where I was going.”

               “Don’t blame yourself; neither was I.” You smiled up at the tall man. You reached down to retrieve your fallen basket, not noticing the shocked expression on his face. You noticed it when you stood back up, but the reason didn’t seem to register in your mind.

               “What’s wrong?” You asked, oblivious. His gaze dropped to the writing on your exposed forearm, and your eyes widened at the realisation.

               You watched as he pushed up the sleeve on his t-shirt up to expose the words on his shoulder, dumbfounded. You made yourself as tall as possible to get a closer look at them. The words on his skin read ‘Don’t blame yourself; neither was I’ in your handwriting.

               You raised your arm so he could see your words easier. “Is, is this your handwriting?”

               He nodded after a moment of consideration.

               “Holy shit,” You muttered, shocked. The tall man seemed to feel the same, but he grinned and extended his hand.

               “Hi, I’m Sam.” He introduced.

               You could barely contain your excited smile, happily taking his hand, savouring this feeling.

               “Hey, soulmate. I’m (Y/N).”


End file.
